


南墙

by Barr0n



Category: JARK - Fandom, Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barr0n/pseuds/Barr0n





	

5.

霜降过去即将立冬，近日是连绵的阴雨，耐不得冷的段宜恩早早的开了暖气，屋内外的冷热空气每晚凝结厮杀，清晨在玻璃窗上留下糊了一面的残骸。

 

不清不楚被层层遮盖的太阳只依稀漏进点光，带着倦意的指节极为自然的向左伸滑，半路却被湿热的唇齿截胡，糯咪咪的啃咬，将好看细白的指骨吸吮出艳丽的桃色，末了还极为情色的从指腹舔舐到指尖。

段宜恩是被这样焦灼的情欲唤醒的，枕边人翻身而上，极为熟练的把柔软温热的吻烙在他每一个被熟知的敏感热切的部位，点起一簇簇无法轻易浇熄的火苗，倦意还没来得及完全抽身，睁开眼之前两条细白的大长腿却首先顺从着身边人不怀好意的侵袭劈了开来，是温顺的臣服姿态。

 

王嘉尔毫不在意的把身下人的粉嫩物事像什么糖果一样的舔舐着，段宜恩的一切都和他本人一样干干净净漂漂亮亮的，性状好看个头却不小一口吞不到底，作恶的手上下的揪捏着红樱，让本就在早晨兴奋着的小宜恩在唇齿间突突的跳着，伴随着当事人低低的沉吟，空气里充斥着与季节不符的春情，把王嘉尔的耐性一点点的消磨干净。

素白的手摸索着攀上他的头，温柔诉说着渴求，指尖摩擦着发根，王嘉尔被撩地头皮发麻，灵活的舌头花样百出的压榨，在下颚因维持同一个开合姿态而酸麻时深深的一吸。

“啊~ 哈”床弟间也甚少言语的人发出不可耐的喘息，平日的低音炮蓦得高了八度竟能甜出些奶腔，像是烟花炸裂，眼前只剩白茫茫的一片，眼角渗出点泪，王嘉尔似乎说了句什么但耳边只传来潮水翻涌的声音。  
大脑像浆糊一样停止运作时，嘴上递来腥甜的吻，是不可言说的自己的味道。酸软的大腿被更大幅度的打开，不知什么时候挖了一把润滑油的两只手指熟练的探进身后因高潮而不设防的洞穴。

 

大约是有些时日未曾被开拓，王嘉尔忍耐不住性子一股脑儿顶进来的时候，双方都绷的有点疼，括约肌被刺激的不断收缩，浪潮一样的快感灭顶而来，王嘉尔哑着嗓子抱怨：“就这么想把我绞出来么？”  
小狼狗一样俯下身来啃咬面前的白肉，平日里背的整齐的浪奔金毛松散的撩拨着下颚的皮肤，引得段宜恩忍不住发笑，而笑意还没来得及出声就被突如其来惩罚性质的冲撞逼成支离破碎的喘息。

内里最隐秘的部位被肆意的摩擦撞击，火烫的阴茎打桩式的击打浑然不管九浅一深的道理，是恼怒任性的姿态，刺激的段宜恩几乎喘不上气来。不用看都可以想正舔舐着胸口的记仇的小狼狗笑得一脸得意的模样。双手攀上王嘉尔宽厚的颈背，段宜恩食髓知味的扭着纤腰努力控制着节奏，是似乎很易折断的，却有很柔韧的样子，他微微用力掰过小狼狗的脖子，那双水汪汪的漂亮大眼睛里只有他一个人，因为他而热切的，丧失着理智，心口甜的发酸，他侧头咬住他圆润的耳垂，呵气如兰。

“用力，艹我，”段宜恩支离破碎在他耳边厮磨留下点燃男人征服欲的一句，笑得媚意纵生，不知死活。  
“如你所愿。”王嘉尔眯了眼睛，把身下的人环着抱立了起来，肱二头肌紧绷着，细密的汗液覆盖在好看的线条上面，然后手劲一松，把自己的巨刃送到前所未有的深处，两人都发出了无法控制的叹息，段宜恩把头高高的仰起，脆弱的脖颈是献祭一般的姿态，王嘉尔准确的咬上他微微凸起的喉结。

穴口被王嘉尔的大器物操开，来往间发出嗤嗤的水声，段宜恩被艹的嘴也合不拢，喉咙里却只发出断断续续的气音，汗液津液把床搞得湿哒哒的，欲火却越烧越烈，只想抵死缠绵。  
感受到来自对方括约肌越来越强烈的压迫，王嘉尔意识到段宜恩的第二次高潮即将来临。  
“求我啊”恶意的掐住对方迫切想要释放的出路，看着他白条蛇一样扭着精瘦好看的腰，把平日里的冷眉淡目在潮火里烧出艳丽的粉，那不知廉耻的渴求他的样子简直像个妖精。

“求…你”妖精噙着泪的祈求。

早已飘散的差不多的理智轰隆隆的炸了，不顾一切的抽插，仿佛要融为一体的深入，怀里的人爽到失神，眼角发红，攀在肩膀的手指几乎抠进皮肉，呼吸都很奢侈，饶是王嘉尔耐力良好也抵不住死死圈住他湿软却紧密的的穴肉的压迫。  
狠狠的彻底拔出了肉刃，愤愤的咬上那就没法合拢的心型小嘴，然后深深地不容置疑的把自己填埋进对方的泛着红肿的合不拢的肉洞里，松开了堵住对方欲望的手。

灼热的液体淋在敏感的内壁上，压抑已久的快感层层交叠，那短暂失聪的高潮里段宜恩错过了身上人晦暗不清的呓语。

 

窗外太阳终是不负众望的回光返照，把外头阴冷的空气暖出些温意，挨家挨户的最后一次打扫着寒气的残尸。  
光线透过玻璃折射进来，在瞳孔里烙印下线条流畅的剪影。  
看不清彼此表情。

两个人称代词一个动词，构建出的世上最美丽的句子。  
可惜是错过了。

=TBC=


End file.
